This invention was not made under Federally-sponsored Research and Development. The inventor retains all rights.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cat scratching devices, specifically to cat scratching devices having a clamping mechanism that allows users to attach or mount the device onto a receiving object.
Domestic cats need to stretch, jump, climb and scratch in order to promote healthy body alignment, get sufficient exercise, and properly maintain their claws. In the outdoors, trees and other objects provide opportunities for these activities; however, indoor cats tend to use household furniture, carpeting, or various types of specialty cat furniture and scratching devices to fulfill these needs.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR Sections 1.97 and 1.98
Typical scratching devices are comprised of freestanding structures (usually a carpeted post attached to a flat square base) that tend to be bulky, awkward and unstable, while taking up valuable floor space. Another popular design is simply a cardboard box filled with corrugated cardboard strips, which must be discarded and replaced regularly. Most of these devices do not provide adequate opportunities for climbing and jumping, and do not effectively offer a means to provide exercise for indoor cats. Thus, manufacturers of cat scratching devices have long sought to develop innovative designs for effectively providing stable cat scratching and climbing devices in space saving designs.
Some partial solutions to developing a space saving design have been to hang a carpet or sisal covered board from a door handle, or over the door itself. These designs are unstable and tend to knock around noisily when used. This will often discourage a cat from using the device. Neither of these designs provides opportunities for climbing and both are rather unstable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,592,901 to Birmingham (1997) shows a scratching device designed to protect household furniture such as couches and chairs. This device incorporates a flexible xe2x80x9cfootxe2x80x9d element, which creates a biasing force when wedged under a piece of furniture; however, that design is restricted in its application in that it must be used in conjunction with a piece of furniture. The device does not allow for attachment to any item other than a piece of furniture and does not incorporate a clamping force to provide its means of attachment and stability. The flexible nature and clamping mechanism incorporated in the instant invention allows for it to be attached to a variety of receiving objects, either with or without being in contact with the floor.
In conclusion, this inventor is unaware of any prior cat scratching device that provides a clamping mechanism that allows for its installation on vertical or horizontal elements such as door jambs, stair banisters, or interior walls. All of the prior art has neglected to recognize the opportunity to attach a scratching post in this manner. The benefit of doing so is found in the degree of stability and space saving characteristics of the installation. The degree of stability, ease of installation, removal and storage, durability, and space saving aspects of the design are all unique to this field of invention. The design lends itself to the use and incorporation of recycled materials, such as plastic, and easily accomodates the use of replaceable scratching surfaces, which would maximize the useful life of the main structure of the invention.
The invention, an improved mountable clamp-on cat scratching device, has a flexible and adjustable clamping mechanism enabling it to be securely attached to various objects, such as a household doorjamb, exposed wall end, stair banister, or other surface. The device is comprised of a long xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d shaped or xe2x80x9cExe2x80x9d shaped superstructure, made of some type of resilient, but sturdy material such as plastic, aluminum, cardboard, rubber, or stainless steel, which can be pried open and clamped onto another object such as a doorjamb. The superstructure can be covered by various means with carpeting, sisal rope, or any other material that is appropriate for a cat to scratch or climb. The clamping action can simply be provided by the resilient nature of the superstructure itself, or an adjustable mechanical clamping device can be incorporated within the main superstructure.
The clamping feature allows the device to be easily secured to a receiving object, thereby eliminating the need for a base, or other means of providing stability. Even though need for a base is eliminated by this invention, the possibility of it having an optional removable base component is shown by the conceptual trick of turning the table of FIG. 13 upside down with the invention still attached. The invention could be removed from the table leg, but while it is on, it represents a free standing columnar climbing facility for a cat.
The ability to clamp the invention to a receiving object greatly reduces the amount of floor space dedicated to the scratching post. Further, the device is easily removed and stored away when not in use. The design mimics and provides the climbing, perching, and scratching provided in nature by trees.